The invention relates to a tool post with tool for metal-cutting work, comprising a carrier, a bottom support for the tool and a clamp which grips the top of the tool and is fastened detachably to the carrier, and a tool which can be clamped between the support and the clamp in a position precisely determined by a stop, said tool at the cutting edge projecting laterally beyond the support, and said support having over a length which is at least equal to the length of the tool a curved outside face in a curve whose centre line is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the tool and lies in a plane through the cutting edge.
Such a tool post with tool is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,202 and in particular from FIGS. 7 to 9. In the case of this known tool post with tool the curve of the support relative to the carrier is outwards. This means that during insertion for the making of a cylindrical cavity or a circular groove one can never go deeper than the distance which is determined by the distance between the cutting edge and the nearest front face of the carrier or the clamp not belonging to that part of the clamp which grips the tool itself. If this distance is increased by increasing the length of the curved part of the support and the part of the clamp above it, which may also be curved, the stability of clamping of the tool is reduced, due to the fact that the parts of the support and the clamp gripping the tool have to be relatively thin, in general thinner than the width of the cutting edge of the tool.